


Hand of Zom  Nano Man

by Dreadrick



Series: The Hand of Zom [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Destruction, Gen, Mayhem, hero - Freeform, villance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadrick/pseuds/Dreadrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man that goes through hell, just to realize he more then just a man, he is a super hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand of Zom  Nano Man

**Hand of Zom**

**Chapter Two: Nano Man**

I was simple military brat of a rich military family, every male in my family was one way or another evolves in the military. My father spend a lot of money in insure me and my brothers where safe. My younger brother is still in military school, and my oldest is special ops in special unit calling themselves Iron Clad. I just the army and was shipped out to desert storm soon after basic training.

I was ambushed and nearly died from RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade). I lost half of my body and was pronounced die when I was found by my older brother squad I was rushed to a secret lab where they create super weapons, I was numbered and freeze  until there was a way to reconstruct me.

The year 2010 was the raise of Nano Technology, and my younger  brother see to it to be the top researcher of Nano reanimation, and I had Subject 1 of 7 other subject was going to be the first to be put under this new technology. They called it Regenerator Nano Reconstruction Reanimation (RNRR). The Nanomites where made to replace my white blood cells to reanimate damage or missing parts, but living tissues where needed, luckily my brother was also involved with tissue culture, which provided me with living tissue to reconstruct my missing and damages parts of my body. After a successful reconstruction I was awaken and was renamed Nano Man 1 and I was first of many super soldiers. I did lose a lot of my memory, and was held until I was tested and marked suitable for human reaction.

I was put in a cell where I was told it was only temporary for now, and was giving scheduled training times to test my abilities. After 6 months of training I was called to action for a conflict in desert storm again. I mad man was building biological weapons and they wanted to keep it hash, hash, so I joined Iron Clad with my older brother which now was the head of the group and sent in to clean up the miss just to run into a trap which yet again left me demobilized and imprisoned.

I yet again unaware of my enemies and abilities was hit by RPG again, and left with half a body, and inability to reconstruct myself, but my Nano mites did manage to keep me alive. I’m unable to move or fix my current issue so I focused on finding away to reconstruct my body another way. After one year of tortured, and being experimented on I finally found a way, but the way is only temporary and requires some alchemy which I learned basic concepts from an old book left for me to read.

Although the book was somewhat fictional, I did manage to understand a simple concept, I had to trick the Nano Mites that my body was something else, like sand, rock, and metal, in doing so I was able reconstruct my missing limbs with sand and whatever material the mites put together. Now that I can manipulate the Nano Mites to used basic minerals and material I can now plan my escape which will be very tuff to pull off. So I practice 5 to 6 days to master the Nano Mites new ability, and to train my new body to move without being caught or seen putting myself together. 

By now I was used to the torture and they can see breaking limbs and doing other mean things seem to have no effect, and they find themselves to curious to do away with me. So I played along, acting like there was no hope, and became speechless.  They have such a rude of awakening when the check out what I can do. So I waiting late at night were they was a thin amount of guards wondering about.

I then used the dirt, rocks and wood around me to reconstruct my missing limbs as I made sure they were strong enough for my next act and I brace myself into a focus stance and I pull back material like arm to knock down the metal door in front of me. I listen first to make sure there was not a lot of movement outside as I notice a guard coming to the door with one powerful motion I swing as hard as I can slamming my fist and weight into the door as it comes off the hinds and crushes the unexpected guard just about to peek in.

I look at my crushed used limbs I noticed the Nano Mites became little quicker at reconstructing my limbs good thing as corner of my eye I notice a guard running for his gun, so I pick up the door and slung it across the hallway crushing the bustard as the noise alerted some more guards. I knew I didn’t have much time so I darted down the hall looking for the exit as I knock off one guards head as I manage to pick up a pistol and shot two other in the head.

I was confused and lost I decided fuck this and yet again focus my strength into my punches as I bust my way into what looks like the guards barracks, luckily there was only four of them as I unloaded the rest of the pistol clip into two of the as I crack one in the head as I throw the pistol and manage to crash the other one with a table that I happen to grab as the one with minor head wound stumbled out in the hallway bleeding as two other guards started to scream.

I pick up two full auto machine guns as I step out in the hallway unloading both guns in all direction of the hallways as I manage to kill at least four, I was surprise I haven’t ran into any guards that happens get off a shot, I guess I was a lot quicker than them. I then drop the empty guns and happen to stumble over the exit as I hear a lot of foot traffic and screaming of soldier outside.

I closed my eyes and take in a deep breath as I kick down the door and dashed to nearest cover which happens to be a jeep, as I hear gun fire raining down on the vehicle. I notice a heavy machine gun mounted to the jeep, perfect opportunity to let off some steam. I step up grab the heavy bustard and open fire bracing my feet hard as the bustard kicked I try to aim for all the vehicles hoping the explosion with knock some of them on their asses.

I did take some hit that time, put because of my torture, I was use to the pain as I notice a truck pulling up, I took the opportunity and pull the driver from it as I high jack the bitch and drove as fast as I can out of the compound. I yet again didn’t see the RPG which blow me and the truck to kingdom come, something happen just as me and the truck blown up, I see a large spark as I went blank for just a minute as I wake up noticing I was different somehow.

The Nanomites must of taking on some type of self awareness because, I wake up incased in metal as it slowly melts away as I notice I have new limbs. Which looks like pieces of the truck. I hear a voice in my head. “Hey bro probably wondering what is going on no worry taken little bit to find you, and I now I know your locations, but you still need to clean up so get to work that base needs to be clean from the desert.” Says the familiar voice. I didn’t have time to think about the voice as I learn from the three times of getting hit from RPGs I picked up a piece of the scrap metal of the use to be truck and counter the RPG as the explosion knocks me back little.

As the ringing of the blast stops, and I recover I can see bricks trying to reload the RPG as I look right at them, and point as picture throwing my fist at them as it launches from my arm and blows up the enclosure of the bricks with the RPG. I smile little as I look at the rest of the army in front of me as I realize what I can do.

I am Ben Storm Secret Government Super Weapon created with nano technology and prisoner of a family of riches, of war, and a new life.  I seek no greed’s, no power, and no desire to utilize this new gain power for self gain, I joined to protect my country and with this power I shall do so, I am Ben Storm, I am Nano Man.

To Be Continued.


End file.
